gta_ivfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Missionen in GTA IV
Missionen #The Cousins Bellic - Roman Bellic #It's your Call - Roman Bellic #Three's a Crowd - Roman Bellic #Bleed Out - Roman Bellic #First Date - Michelle #Easy Fare - Roman Bellic #Bull in a China Shop - Vladimir Glebov #Hung out to Dry - Vladimir Glebov #Jamaican Heat - Roman Bellic #Clean Getaway - Vladimir Glebov #Concrete Jungle - Little Jacob #Ivan the not so Terrible - Vladimir Glebov #Uncle Vlad - Roman Bellic #Crime and Punishment - Roman Bellic #Do you have Protection? - Mikhail Faustin #Shadow - Little Jacob #Final Destination - Mikhail Faustin #Logging on - Roman Bellic #No Love Lost - Mikhail Faustin #Rigged to Blow - Mikhail Faustin #The Master and the Molotov - Dimitri Rascalov #Russian Revolution - Dimitri Rascalov #Roman's Sorrow - Roman Bellic #Escuela of the Streets - Manny Escuela #Street Sweeper - Manny Escuela #Luck of the Irish - Elizabeta Torres #Search and Delete - Brucie Kibbutz #Easy as can be - Brucie Kibbutz #Blow your Cover - Elizabeta Torres #Out of the Closet - Brucie Kibbutz #The Puerto Rican Connection - Manny Escuela #The Snow Storm - Elizabeta Torres #Have a Heart - Elizabeta Torres #Call and Collect - Francis McReary #No. 1 - Brucie Kibbutz #Harboring a Grudge - Packie McReary #Deconstruction for Beginners - Playboy X #Ruff Rider - Dwayne Forge #Final Interview - Francis McReary #Waste Not Want Knots - Packie McReary #Holland Nights - Francis McReary #Photo Shoot - Playboy X #Undress to Kill - Dwayne Forge #Hostile Negotiation - Mallorie Bardas #The Holland Play... - Playboy X #Wrong is Right - United Liberty Paper #Lure - Francis McReary #...The Holland Play - Playboy X #A Long Way to Fall - Ray Boccino #Portrait of a Killer - United Liberty Paper #Three Leaf Clover - Packie McReary #Dust Off - United Liberty Paper #Paper Trail - United Liberty Paper #Taking in the Trash - Ray Boccino #Actions Speak Louder Than Words - Gerald McReary #Smackdown - Derrick McReary #Meltdown - Ray Boccino #Babysitting - Derrick McReary #I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle - Gerald McReary #Tunnel of Death - Derrick McReary #Blood Brothers - Francis McReary #Undertaker - Packie McReary #I'll Take Her - Gerald McReary #Museum Piece - Ray Boccino #No Way on the Subway - Ray Boccino #Weekend at Florian's - Ray Boccino #Hating the Haters - Bernie Crane #Union Drive - Bernie Crane #Late Checkout - Ray Boccino #Buoys Ahoy - Bernie Crane #Ransom - Packie McReary #Truck Hustle - Phil Bell #Pegorino's Pride - Jimmy Pegorino #She's a Keeper - Gerald McReary #Payback - Jimmy Pegorino #Catch the Wave - Phil Bell #Entourage - Jon Gravelli #Trespass - Phil Bell #Dining Out - Jon Gravelli #Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend - Gerald McReary #Flatline - Jimmy Pegorino #To Live and Die in Alderney - Phil Bell #Liquidize the Assets - Jon Gravelli #Pest Control - Jimmy Pegorino #That Special Someone - United Liberty Paper #One Last Thing - Jimmy Pegorino #Mr and Mrs Bellic - Roman Bellic #A Dish Served Cold - Rache #Out of Commission - Finale Attentäter #Water Hazard (Nach Pegorino's Pride) #Migration Control (Nach Catch the Wave) #R.U.B Down (Nach Entourage) #Dead End (Nach Trespass) #Derelict Target (Nach Dining Out) #Bailing out for Good (Nach Flatline) #Industrial Action (Nach Liquidize the Assets) # Fremde Personen #Brian Meech (Nach It's your Call) X #Badman (Nach Shadow) #Mel (Nach Escuela of the Streets) #Sara (Nach Blow your Cover) #Ilyena Faustin (Nach The Puerto Rican Connection) X #Hossan Ramzy (Nach The Puerto Rican Connection) X #Pathos (Nach The Puerto Rican Connection) X #Clarence Little X #Cherise Glover (Nach ...The Holland Play) X #Jeff (Nach Photo Shoot) XXX #Marnie Allen (Nach Actions Speak Louder Than Words) #Eddie Low (Nach Actions Speak Louder Than Words) #Gracie Ancelotti (Nach Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend) #Ivan Bytchkov X Kategorie:Listen